


You'll be Alright

by Anon_M



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Briam, Fluff, M/M, Protective Brett, Worried!Liam, scared!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Berserkers, Liam is afraid to be alone. He's afraid to even go to school. He sees them everywhere, and Scott doesn't do anything to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proof read sorry

"Brett! You have to come in with me. You have to, I can't-" Liam's about to start hyperventilating, his chest heaving and his heartbeat through the roof.   
Anxiety rolled off of him in waves, and you didn't need to be a werewolf to feel it. 

"Li, you need to calm down. Just breathe, baby, just breathe."   
Brett's voice was calm and sweet as honey.  
The smaller boy wasn't having any of that. 

He clung to Brett furiously, trying to force him to stay.   
Scott was watching as Brett attempted to go back down the sidewalk from which he'd come. 

"Brett, he's just scared. Walk him to his class, he'll be fine."  
Stiles waved a hand, and Brett scowled at him. He was annoyed that Stiles had even spoken.   
He didn't like Stiles at all, and he couldn't place a finger on why. Something about him pissed him off to no end. 

Through his distaste for the teen, he had to admit it was a good idea.   
"You hear that, Liam? I'll walk you to class." He touched his frantic boyfriends cheek, and then proceeded to slip an arm around his shoulders, steering him in the direction of the school. 

Once at the classroom, Liam's heart started to beat furiously again, and he tugged Brett to him, wrapping his arm around the taller boys waist.   
"You have to call me. And text me. I don't care if the teachers get mad. And can you come at lunch? Scott will be there but.." Brett tuned out and just listened to Liam talk, not so much listening to the words. He mumbled agreements to the question Liam had, and stroked his hair until his heart slowed to a normal pace. 

"I have to go, Liam." Brett said as he saw that it was getting close to time for glass. They had been there for a good ten minutes, seeing as Liam had extra time in the mornings before class.   
"No!" He yelped. His grip had loosened on Brett's waist and his hands were now intertwined with Brett's.   
"I'm sorry, I'll text, and call and come at lunch like you said, okay?" 

Liam didn't seem satisfied, but gave Brett a kiss goodbye anyway, and waved a trembling hand at him through the classroom window. 

***

Brett didn't get much rest that day. Liam called him in between classes and texted all through them, never giving Brett a moment of peace.   
At lunch, Liam looked nearly ready to shatter into a million different pieces. 

"Brett." He whined audibly when his boyfriend became visible from the lunchroom.   
Stiles glanced through the window, and waved at the tall beta, Scott joining him. 

As soon as Brett sat down, and small hand slipped into his and Liam was pressed to his side. 

"Baby, people are gonna know-"

"So what? Let them know. I don't care."  
Brett shook his head, knowing that later, he would. Brett himself didn't care in the least, but Liam did. He was the entire reason they kept their relationship secret from their packs in the first place, but after a few well placed walk-ins, they'd all figured it out.

"Alright." So Liam leaned into him, not even touching his lunch.   
"You need to eat." 

"No."   
And that was that. Brett knew that Liam would have a hissy fit at being forced to do anything, especially with his nerves this plucked. 

Liam didn't stay after lunch, voting to go home and be with Brett, rather than be at school where he couldn't defend himself. 

***

Brett was beginning to regret his decision.   
Why had he taken Liam home? His indignant whines were endlessly obnoxious and Brett simply didn't have the patience. 

"Liam, STOP. Stop it, right now. You have no reason to whimper like that, so just stop. I'm here, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you." 

And then Brett realized his boyfriend was asleep, but not only that he was alseep, that he was having to relive something terrible that happened. 

"Wake up." He said. "Li. Wake up. You need to walk up." 

The whimper gave out to full on sobs which turned into screams. 

So Brett shook Liam, waking him quickly. 

Liam sobbed into his hands.   
"Brett, go home. Please, go home. I know that I've clung to you all day and I miss you and-fuck- I'm scared but I just need to be alone for a while." 

Brett didn't leave the house, even though he nodded. He just went downstairs, waiting until Liam settled down. 

Liam texts him, ironically. 

'If you want to come back, go ahead.' 

'I never left'

**Author's Note:**

> So! How'd I do this time? I've been trying to do fluff and I really hope that this is at least sub-par.   
> Tell me what you thought?


End file.
